


What Kind Of Side Camp Is This!?

by WhyHelloThere73011



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Neglect, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), I am slowly forgetting camp is a word, Max (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Max Angst (Camp Camp), Neil (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Nikki (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Pain, Self-Harm, dadvid, daniel (camp camp) - Freeform, ship free - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyHelloThere73011/pseuds/WhyHelloThere73011
Summary: David is out of ideas for a new side camp so looks through Mr. Campbells old ideas.(First Mistake.)He chooses Forest Exploration camp.(Second Mistake)He decides to leave Max alone with Preston and Neil.(Third Mistake)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit writer so sorry if I screw up your Dadvid fantasies. 
> 
> Btw I am a fan Of Camp Camp angst, so be warned 
> 
> This is going to be updated once every one or two weeks so sorry if you don't like how slow I am.
> 
> This is gonna suck lol

David sighed. What would he have the campers do today, the day cant just be wasted having done nothing! He forgot to schedule something to do, which has never happened before. He is so ashamed, no one can know, and he has to find something quick. He suddenly remembered the exact thing Mr. Campbell used in theses kinds of situations. He went into the top right drawer in the counselors cabin, moving aside Gwens Diary full of some kind of fish fantasies. Daniel didn't question that, he learned to never mention Gwens diary around her because she gets grumpy if he does. He reached far in and pulled out Mr. Campbells idea sheet. His eyes skidded along the pages while mumbling about possibilities until he found something he thought would be helpful.

Forest Exploration camp.

It sounded perfect to David, so he walked to the dining hall just to see everyone talking and laughing. Davids eyes rested on Max, the boy never seemed to smile or laugh, which he was determined to fix. Max seemed to realize David staring and scowled at him, which David decided was the Max way of saying good morning. David turned his attention to the rest of the campers and declared with a big grin that there was a new camp. "What kind of shit are you trying to pull now David?" David's smile faded a little for a fraction of a second from Max's hateful comment. "Oh come on, Max. I bet your going to love it!" "Bet my ass" David ignored that last comment and continued, "We are starting Forest Exploration camp today! Everyone come outside so we can split you into groups of three.

Nikki got up quickly with a smile on her face, she always wanted to go out in the forest and explore. Neil followed close behind her and Max reluctantly got up. He was the last one out and most of the groups were already formed. Dolph was with Harrison and Nerf, Nerris, Erid, and Space kid were in a group, and Neil, Preston, and Max were supposedly in a group together. Nikki was held back with David and Gwen For fear of her running and not coming back without befriending a wolfpack and a dead rabbit in her mouth.

David said they should all come back at sundown and walked up to Max. "You guys can go first, just don't go too far out. You'll get lost. Have fun!" Max trudged away with Preston and Neil arguing while following behind him about what types of chemicals can be used for stage play. Max just tuned them out and continued on, deciding that when he got to the restricted spot he would keep walking on. Just to spite David.

That was not a good decision.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

David watched as Max and his group left, signaling for the next group to go on to another path. He had some feeling something was going to go horribly wrong, but he just ignored it and started walking with Nikki and Gwen. They traveled for about an hour before the sky started to darken and a light rain grazed the camp. "Oh whooey. It looks like its going to storm, sorry Nikki we have to go back to the camp. Gwen can you go grab Dolphs group? Afterward Ill help you get Space kids group then Max's." Croaked David, sad the activities ended too early. Gwen replied sharply, "Got it. Ill see you back at the camp." She ran off towards the direction of Dolph, Harrison, and Nerf.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Neil walked behind Max while talking to Preston, trusting Max wouldn't start sprinting ahead with no notice. "Yo dumbasses its gonna storm." said Max, a bit uneasily. He was worried the storm would get worse, the last bad storm he went through he was locked outside because his parents got mad at him for not getting their beer quick enough. He mentally decided not to mention that ever at the camp. Suddenly a light rainfall shrouded their lightly surprised faces. "Goddamn David forgot to check the weather." "It looks like its going to get worse, maybe we should go back..?" As soon as Neil said that the rain dramatically picked up, with a bit of thunder as well. They were past the restricted part of the forest, if they get lost they wont be found. "How bad can it be? I bet David would start freaking out if we didn't show up on time." Chuckled Max as he continued walking forward, without Neil and Preston following. "Max, Neil's right, we have to-" Lightning struck a tree right next to Max, who was now ahead of both Neil and Preston by a few yards. The tree came hurling downwards, Max barely dodging it, cutting his arm harshly. "Oh My God, Max are you okay!?" cried Neil as Max fell backwards. "Yeah, its just a small scratch dumbass. I guess some bitch really has it out for me." Neil looked down at the gaping wound and gasped, Preston ran up panting. "Max, that looks REALLY bad. You need an ambulance!" cried Preston, desperate for Max to listen. "I'm fucking fine." Max knew it was a lie, it hurt like hell. Both Neil and Preston realized that wasn't the truth, but neither decided to push him. A soft coo could be heard behind them, and everyone's hearts skipped a beat from fear. The sound continued for a few seconds until they were able to make out one word. "SHIT" screamed Max. He knew that voice. And he knew how chilling that one word was combined with that voice. "Max~" cooed Daniel lovingly.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Dolph, Harrison, and Nerf were all talking about how odd but incredible the forest there was and just walking forward. "Yes, but Nerv that will cause the trees to die vrom you punching them too much! The vorest is a great place to paint!" Dolph stated towards Nerf with venom. "I'm just trying to explain why this place is great, for walking AND punching." Nerf replied with a `everyone knows this` tone of voice. Harrison facepalmed from their bickering, "The forest is a great place to paint AND punch, okay!?" Nerf huffed and Dolph just looked away, irritated. The sky quickly darkened and a light sprinkle of rain came down on top of them.  
Harrison mentally started celebrating, the rain would cause them to stop fighting. "Lets go back, although I may be a bully I dislike getting wet and understand if you wouldn't either." Nerf quickly stated. The storm looked like it would only get worse, so Harrison replied with "I agree, it could get my cards wet and i wont be able to do magic." They all silently agreed to turn around and start walking back, about ten minutes later Gwen came running towards them, obviously out of breath. "Come on you little shits, David wants you back." She grabbed Harrison and Dolph trusting Nerf would follow and started pacing back to the camp so she could get out of the rain which was now dumping.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Erid was just going on about how cool she is to Space Kid and Nerris. "So your stamina is doubled by two and five times attack power? That's enough to help reclaim the dark towers!" said Nerris, amazed at how cool Erid was. "Yeah whatever you wanna believe, you are getting cool." Nerris squealed in pure joy and Space kid butted in saying, "So you can breath on the moon? That's so awesome!" Erid smirked, she liked being paid attention to, but she was never that rude about it. "Whoa it looks like it going to rain, so uncool." Space kid looked up and felt a few raindrops land on his helmet. "Lets go back, the rain will reduce a quarter of my hp!" Nerris complained. "Good idea magic dudette, you just got cooler." Erid wanted to praise her because she didn't like the rain either. they started trudging back, only Space Kid being unaffected by the rain.


	2. SHIT

The rain was now dumping on top of them and Erid groaned, irritated. It had been only 5 minutes since they started walking back to camp and Nerris couldn't stop complaining about the rain decreasing her HP or something. Space kid was the only one completely unaffected by the downfall because of his suit. It seemed someone had it out for the whole camp because Erid slipped and got her hair all dirty, causing her to break. She felt like that purple strip in her hair, now covered in mud, was keeping her cool and she felt she had to keep up with her shitty stereotype. She just sat on the ground crying as Nerris ran up to her saying, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay, your HP has decreased." She saw the sad look in Erids eyes and with some stupid decision decided to start screaming "I WILL NOT LET THE EMPOROR OF DARKNESS TAKE YOU AWAY" She then proceeded to start singing some made up chant. Space kid was just watching the whole time dumbfounded at how GREAT of an idea this was. He joined in Nerris' chant and by now they were just making miscellaneous noises. Erid just watched, the tears stopping making their way to the surface. And she laughed.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

When Gwen and the others got back to camp David was on the edge of crying. Actually no, he was crying. When Gwen burst through the door with Dolph, Harrison and Nerf in tow she was so relieved. The place wasn't as bad as she expected, there were only five new claw marks on the walls from Nikki. She would write that down as a new record for the least amount of damage she's done. When David saw her he immediately yelled "Gwen!" and hugged her. "Alright, I get it you missed us. Now lets go find those other little shits out there." David smiled brightly and turned towards the four campers, "Alrighty, you guys need to stay here, I'm serious. You could get seriously hurt if you go wandering off on your own." They all nodded, even Nikki surprisingly. She decided she didn't have either of her friend groups with her right now and she didn't want to go alone, that would be boring. She just sat back against the wall and chewed on her shirt. David had full trust in them that they wouldn't go anywhere and Gwen was a bit concerned.

"Don't you think we maybe shouldn't leave them alone...?" David just looked at her confused. "I fully trust these brilliant little minds wouldn't go anywhere! They need to learn to trust us with trusting them!" Gwen sighed and just decided to leave it be, when David was like this there was no going back. She sighed and followed out the door. "Alright Gwen, you go look for Neil, Preston, and Max. They went that way." David points in the opposite direction of the camp and continued, "Ill go for Erid, Nerris and Space kid. If anything goes wrong come and tell me, ok?" Gwen nodded for a reply and dashed off in the direction David pointed. David went the opposite way from her and did a sort of happy jog towards the trail.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Max was on the verge of tears, but pulled them back and shouted at the new white clothed man. "How the hell did you find us!? Weren't you in Antarctica or some shit!?" Daniels insane smile somehow got wider, and it made the boys frozen with fear. "Well, Max. Xemug told me there was a little someone behind that fake appearance. And it made me start thinking, `What have I been doing wrong?` And I realized that my problem, was you Max." "I thought you already realized that shit!" Max countered out of pure fear. Daniels smile broke, and he started stepping closer to the three. "I'm not an idiot Max, but you are. You made Xemug extremely mad, and now he wants you dead. There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry." Max's eyes widened, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were so far out no one would hear them scream. Daniel started circling the boys, like a shark catching its prey. They unconsciously got closer together as Neil screamed, "Y-You cant have Max! I wont let you pull any ritual shit on him!" Max should've felt happy, but that just made him fear Daniel even more as his smile kept growing. Daniel stopped in front of Max and leaned down, getting so close to the boy he could feel his sharp breaths. "I bet I can prove you wrong, there's nothing stopping me from doing this!" He picked Max up and he screamed. Neil hated himself for just staring and doing nothing and Preston couldn't even think straight. Daniel held Max up against him and pulled out his ritual knife, bringing it to Maxs' neck, and laughing insanely.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Gwen kept running, she should've found them by now! She already scouted the area around the trail but found no sign of them. Even if there was one, it would just be washed away by the rain. "Damnit all!" She screamed as she hurled a rock towards a random tree. She looked up from her blind rage and noticed something she hadn't seen before. She moved closer to inspect it and realized it was a piece of white cloth. There was only one person she knew who carried white after the Daniel incident, images flashing through her head of everything he's done. Daniel was here. "Shit" She started mumbling repeatedly, eventually turning it into screaming. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, slipping on the mud a few times towards David's direction. She couldn't get rid of Daniel on her own.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

David had finally found the other campers, Erid was laughing on the ground and Space kid and Nerris were just singing gibberish songs. "Sorry to ruin your fun guys, but we need to go back to the camp!" Nerris jumped backwards and Space kid just grinned at David. Erid quickly picked herself up and pretended she wasn't just on the ground, playing it cool. David smiled, pushing back the worries about Max that were creeping in his mind. He turned around, and started walking with the three kids back to camp, whistling a tune. Around three minutes later Space kid pointed out something coming towards them. David squinted and noticed it too, motioning for the kids to get behind him. They surprisingly did as told, David would write that down later. But right now he had to focus on the thing coming for them. "DAVID" He heard coming from in front of him. "Gwen...?" He could just barely make out her dark brown hair and green camp shirt. "Gwen!" If Gwen was literally running at him during a storm something was seriously wrong.

She crashed into him, panicking. She was trying to say something but it sounded like nonsense. "Gwen calm down, your going to get a panic attack. What's got you so spooked?" Gwen decided David was right, she breathed in and out shaky breaths and managed to get some words out. "Daniel... Max... lost, help!" Although it was utter nonsense, David understood the situation. He grabbed Erid and Nerris's hands and put Space kid on his shoulders, and started running as fast as he possibly could. He was crying, he couldn't lose Max to Daniel. He sped up his pace as his worries got the better of him. Nerris was visibly stressed, if David stopped humming or at least whistling something was wrong. She wasn't worried about David, more the other campers. Ten minutes later they got back to the camp and put the kids inside, at this point Gwen was calm again. "Alright you little shits, Daniels back so don't leave unless you wanna get stabbed." The campers were absolutely stunned, she said it so bluntly and Max, Preston, and Neil were still out there. Nikki spoke up, "I will bite off his arm if he lays a finger on my friends!" Nobody doubted her ability to do that as she bared her teeth and stood up. "Nikki it will be okay, we will just go out there and get them back unharmed. I promise." David wasn't sure if he would regret that promise or not, he just prayed to whatever god he believed in he would be able to keep it.

Unfortunately that just wouldn't be the case.


	3. Dont Fall Asleep

Daniel held Max close to him with a knife up against his neck, and Neil screamed. Suddenly getting a burst of adrenaline, Max lunged back and hit Daniel straight in the balls. He lurched in pain, dropping Max unharmed. "Go, go!" he bellowed, running as fast as his little legs could take him. Preston was naturally faster, as he was a bit taller than both Neil and Max. "Why do you dislike Xemug so much Max? I'm just trying to save you, so be a good boy for your daddy and stay still!" Max shivered, he had absolutely no idea why Daniel was acting like this. And having someone call themselves his `daddy` brought back extremely painful memories. Neil looked about just as confused and disgusted as Max, and noticed his oddly pained expression. It was as if something had happened which triggered some kind of memory. He decided to leave it and keep running for his life. Now was not the time to worry about Max's memories. Daniel threw his ritual knife at them, grazing Neil's cheek. He started freaking out even more, he only now realized that Daniel has an incredible precision skill. If he had aimed just a little to the left, he would be dead. It seemed incredible cliché at a time like this.

Max glanced behind him, and screamed from how close Daniel was to catching them. Daniel had already picked back up his knife after running past it, and was running at them with a wicked grin. Max was closest to him, unfortunately. Daniel jumped on Max and pinned him down, and proceeded to pull out some kind of sharp, wide long devise with Xemug written on the side of it. He yelped as Daniel plunged it into his stomach, impaling him straight through. Max couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to scream and run, not even a squeak came from his mouth, open wide in pure horror. He stared Daniel in his eyes as he looked satisfied, but not nearly finished.

Neil stared behind him in pure horror at the scene playing out in front of him. There was no time to get the counselors and absolutely no time to just stand there, doing nothing. He had to think quick and in a moment of exasperation he lunged himself at Daniel, catching him off guard. They were wrestling on the ground, Daniel obviously having the upper hand when Preston swept in and hit Daniel over the head with a log he somehow managed to pick up. Daniel was knocked out cold, when Preston started panicking at the size of the cut on Neil's face. "Are you okay!? That looks bad, you could've gotten a lot more hurt! Why did you do that!" Neil could tell Preston was just trying to be helpful, but was acting more like an overprotective mother. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Max gets fucking impaled!" He practically shouts, having to turn his anger somewhere, but didn't want to hurt Preston. The boy nodded, seeming to feel a bit of regret that he didn't step in to help when he needed to. Neil's expression suddenly darkened as he remembered Max, just laying on the ground, motionless.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Daniel was bawling as him and Gwen continued searching the path Gwen had said she had seen Daniels shirt. No matter how much she said it was just the rain, he could tell she was crying a little too. How had it taken this long to find them, it has been thirty minutes and absolutely no trace of them anywhere. David hated to admit it, but something in him really wanted to see Daniel, just so he knew the campers really were in danger, and he preferably would like no bloody knife on him. It might have just him being delusional, but he could've sworn he just heard a loud `CRACK` ring out in the forest to his left. "Gwen, did you hear that...?" David asked carefully, not wanting to raise his spirits too high as maybe he was just torn by grief. "Actually, now that you mention it, I did. I thought it was just me." They looked at each other, and they both realized at the same time. They had found the campers, and possibly Daniel. 

They sprinted in that direction, both fully aware of the danger they were likely to face. David decided that when this was over he would give Max a lecture about going into the forbidden part of the forest.

He was completely unaware of what was happening to Max.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Neil got up and rushed over to Max, holding the boys small frame in his arms. Even though he wasn't much bigger than him he looked so lifeless, like a doll with its strings just plucked. He picked Max up effortlessly and gaped at how serious the injury truly was. Max was also oddly light, but he thought it for the best if he didn't start bombarding the practically lifeless boy with silly questions. "We need to get Max to the camp and call an ambulance now!" Yelled Preston, it was hard for Neil to not just drown him out and focus on the boy in front of hims injury's. He started running towards the direction he believed was the camp with Preston, not giving it a second thought. Neil started thinking about how the hell they would get there without dying when he was snapped out of his trance because of Max pulling him closer to him, unconsciously. Neil only now took the time to realize that Max had fallen unconscious, probably during his little trance. Poor Max must've passed out from the pain, he could only imagine hurt as much as fire tearing through his torso. He let a few tears crawl their way from his eyes, luckily without Preston noticing. Preston looked just as worried as him, only not even attempting to hold himself back from breaking down. He looked as if guilt was breaking him, and Neil couldn't deny that he felt if he stepped in sooner, none of this would've happened. The guilt was tearing him apart too, but he just kept running, for fear of losing Max. It had been near ten minutes since they ran from Daniels unconscious body, and there was no sign of the camp anywhere. Preston gulped, he wasn't even sure how Max was still alive, and truly believed it a miracle. If any of them survived this, he would surely make a play about it, either honoring how brave they fought even losing Max or Neil, or he would write a story about their incredible survival. It really just depended on the outcome of the day. Although he hoped that he would be writing the latter option, he didn't want any of them to die, even if it did make a spectacular plot twist. 

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

David and Gwen rushed over to where they heard the sound, and spectacularly pinpointed the sight of Daniels unconscious body. Gwen looked proud as she saw it, she knew it was the work of her campers, while David looked mortified. It wasn't the sight of Daniel that spooked him so much, it was the huge amount of blood next to him. As soon as Gwen noticed David's morbid expression she followed his eyes to the blood that wasn't yet washed away. Her hands instinctively moved over her mouth and she edged closer to Daniel, praying it was just his blood and none of the campers were hurt. She felt her heart sink as she realized Daniel had no injuries on him. She started bawling, signaling to David it wasn't Daniels blood. He gasped, and surprisingly pulled himself together, although it was about as much of it that you can expect. He took a deep breath and said "Gwen, lets go. If we hurry we might be able to help the camper who was this injured." Gwen gaped at David, thinking he must've not clearly seen how much blood there was. It took her a second, but she understood David's plan. She nodded to him and began sprinting as fast as they could when they noticed a path of faded footprints, fortunately not washed away yet. They slipped a few times, but nonetheless kept moving forward. 

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

Back at the lodge Nikki was panicking. She didn't usually get so worried about things, but two of her best friends are out there getting chased by a ruthless cult leader who absolutely wanted them dead. Plus it was raining out there, if they didn't come back harmed, they would at least have colds. It had been so long since David and Gwen left too, she was extremely worried about them. Despite David being overly happy and Gwen just being Gwen, she didn't want them to die. Nerris and Dolph were trying their best to comfort her, but despite their efforts nothing would work. All the other campers were watching and whispering, though none dared to help. They learned the hard way that Nikki has rapid mood swings when she's this worried, which has only happened once. She can go from scratching you and hissing to craving your touch, or just crying, They all saw her as kind of a cat, and if Dolph and Nerris were able to get this close to her without being hurt they must mean a lot to her. They each stood three feet away from her, which was a new record for getting close to her when she's like this. They hadn't ever gotten the chance to test it with Neil or Max, because the last time this happened they got lost for a day without Nikki. It turns out they were just locked in some in of secret room that the Quarter Master used. Now that they thought of it, where was the Quarter Master? "Hey, umm... guys? Do you know where the Quarter Master is?" Space kid questioned suddenly out loud. Everyone tried to think of an answer, besides Nikki, but all came up clueless. "Last I saw him he was outside, but that was a few hours ago, before it started raining." Nerf pointed out, confusion filling his voice. 

Little did they know Quarter Master was still outside, but he was hiding in a tree he somehow managed to fit in. His face looked deadly serious but the situation he was in was quite comical, as he was stuck in the tree. He didn't make an effort to get out because if he did he would be drenched in water, and he had to kill a squirrel to get this spot, he wouldn't give it up so easy.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

In Max's Head  
It was all black, then a blinding white light appeared. The light formed faces of his tormentors throughout his childhood, all laughing at him. Suddenly the scene changed, he was back to when he was only a toddler. His mother was smoking, not paying any mind to him while his father was away at some kind of strip club, Max desperately tried to attract his mothers attention, as he felt it was necessary for some reason. She looked down at him and started doing something Max didn't remember, she started saying things that were terrifying to Max, they would take away every little good thing he has left. "Max, your father and I don't love you. You know this, right? Any simple minded freak like you would also be able to tell that Nikki and Neil absolutely hate you. Nobody in the whole camp likes you, just like those old `friends` you had who were smart enough to leave you all those years back." Max hated it, it was as if his mother was confirming every one of his worst fears, and she started saying things like, `worthless`, `pathetic`, `waste of space`, `go die`. Max wanted to curl in a ball and cry his eyes out. He begged for it to be over, and the scene changed. He immediately recognized it and started crying even more, this is the day his father decided girls weren't enough for his weird fetishes. Max wanted to scream as he watched his father come into the room he was in and start taking off his clothes. Max could hear his past self innocently ask his father, "Sir, why are you undressing-"Max remembered his mother telling him to call her Mrs. and his father Mr. Max tried to shut his eyes as he watched his father pin him down and continue to do unspeakable things to him. He cried and screamed, although he knew no one could hear him. He just wanted it all to be over. He remembered his father and mother abusing him constantly after that, even more than before. They used physical, mental, and his father sprinkled in a bit of sexually. Then he saw something new play out, he saw Neil and Nikki, but he didn't remember this one. They were both laughing at him behind his back and giggling about false rumors they spread. Max knew this one wasn't real, but it still hurt a lot to watch. The scene changed again, And Max gasped, he hated this memory. It was when everyone in camp laughed at him for having Mr. Honeynuts. He cried impossibly more, and just wanted it to be over, at this point he would welcome death with open arms. No one in camp realized how special that bear was to him, it was given to him by his aunt, the only person who loved him, right before she died in a car accident. Max started laughing in pain as he remembered the day he was told. He then screamed into the endless void surrounding him, "Its so cliché, right? The one person who cared for me died, its like I'm living a movie, where I'm a side character no one cares about. The one person who cared moved on and decided she didn't like this movie anymore! I can just die and no one would care!"

Max remembered something important. He was with Neil and Preston... somewhere. The recent events came flooding back to him, and he knew he couldn't give up. He had to get Preston and Neil found safely. He didn't care if he died, only that it would have to be after they were found. Besides, no one would care, they would be more worried about Preston and Neil. He couldn't blame them though, he would be more worried about them. As Max continued to remember he felt a sudden red-hot pain in his torso. He screamed, and remembered what happened. He had been impaled, and Neil was carrying him. He tried desperately to wake up, but he knew it was useless. He gave up, knowing fully well that his chances of survival were low, and just watched the memories play out, not caring anymore. He knew he had to get back to reality soon, but he was just getting increasingly tired. He decided sleep could wait, but still just sat there watching all the memories of trauma and neglect pass, without any hope left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't write what happened to child Max and his encounter with his father in his memories, it just brings back bad memories.
> 
> Plus I'm not one for child pornography, sorry.  
> (I am really hoping you didn't expect to see that playing out)


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel was not a good man. Neil knew that was clear to see now he realized just how truly evil he could be towards children. He had literally impaled his best friend, now laying frailly in Neil's arms, slightly shaking. From when the white clothed man had shown up to when he was knocked out by the three boys, Max, Neil, and Preston, all had experienced a whole new array of emotions. Neil desperately tried to collect his thoughts as the events of the day all dawned upon him, Daniel had showed up, Max was impaled, and the rest of the camp probably had no idea where they even were. Luckily Preston had finally pitched in and was able to identify where they where from coming to their location before looking for props. They were near 20 minutes away from the camp, and would have to make it in under 15 if they wanted a mediocre chance at Max surviving, although the odds were quickly dwindling lower and lower. As much as the two conscious boys wanted to deny it, they both really wanted their counselors. They needed help and they both knew it, Neil silently yearned for someone to come out of the blue and tell them everything was going to be okay, even if it was a obvious lie. From the way Preston nervously glanced around, he knew he felt just the same. Even David would be a blessing at this point, they were just so utterly desperate.

As if someone heard the boys silent pleads, Preston heard someone's footsteps quickly following behind them. While looking backwards he motioned for Neil to stop, grabbing his attention to the spot Preston was staring at. Both boys glanced at each other and locked eyes for a moment, mutually understanding they were thinking the same thought. Daniel. Preston silently shifted his body closer to the ground and grabbed a stick, preparing to run. They nervously stared at the trees as the sounds got increasingly close, and put themselves into the most defensive positions they could muster, screaming.

_____________🌟⭐🌟_____________

When David saw two, possibly three shapes through the trees, he felt as if everything would be okay, oblivious of what happened. He ran as fast as his legs would take him and burst through the underbrush to be met with screaming and yelling. He stopped dead for a second out of pure shock until his mind cleared and he looked downwards, meeting the fearful eyes of his campers. They visibly relaxed at the sight of him but then he could've sworn he saw something like a fearful realization cross across their faces. David hadn't even noticed Gwen followed him until she let out a fearful gasp startling him. He glanced behind him towards Gwen, confused at what she found so surprising, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew he missed something extremely serious. He followed her eyes down towards Neil's arms and stared, shocked. He let out a small cry, and couldn't even think straight. It felt like the whole world was crumbling but he could make no sound, just staring at Maxs lifeless body in Neil's arms. He breathlessly grabbed Max out of Neils arms, and as soon as he felt how light and bloody the boy was, he sprinted in the direction of the camp. He was going twice as fast as the kids probably would've gone; he felt like nothing else mattered, not even thinking, all that was important was making sure Max would be okay. Gwen grabbed both Neil and Prestons hands, noticing Neils torso was drenched in blood. She silently hoped the blood on him was a mixture of both the boys, even if it meant they were hurt, if only one of the lost that much blood they would be in critical condition.  
When David was carrying Max he looked down at him to inspect his wound, even for a brief moment. There he noticed something a bit off, something was on Maxs arm. His sleeve was rolled up, probably from rubbing against things. When David looked closer he realized they were scars, some looked self inflicted but others were too large to be done by him. David gasped, if they managed to get Max to survive this he might have a chance of dying again as he seemed depressed or in the least abused. Finally he saw the outline of the camp and he felt a feeling of pure euphoria. Niki was starting to get reckless, she was trying to kill something, anything. Everyone was huddled towards the furthest corner of the counselors cabin away from her. She had already nearly bit off Erids hand. If they weren't careful she could run off and join a wolf pack and fight for alpha or something relatively close. It seemed everyone was really worried about the three boys left out, they should've been back by now. It was raining and maybe one of them was hurt or worse, but no one wanted to admit how scared they were. Everyone was aware they all feared the same thing, either Nicky kills someone or someone is already hurt.


End file.
